


rise and shine

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Iwadai Week 2017, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Iwadai Week Day 1:MorningsTime to get up.





	rise and shine

Mornings are their time when the world is just waking and they wake with it. When Daichi rolls over, blinking crusty sleep from his eyes, he bumps into Iwaizumi who is sprawled out behind him, still drifting between waking and snoozing as the sun rises outside their window.

There is no particular reason for either of them to be waking up at six in the morning, but they are both early risers who wake naturally with the sun. Some days, Daichi wants to deny the rising of the sun by snuggling back under the covers and tucking his head into the warm and sleep-scented crook of Iwaizumi's neck. Some days, Iwaizumi does the same, a furrow gathering between his brows as he valiantly tries to defeat the post-waking drowsiness only to fall back to sleep.

Daichi rolls over in bed, grunting as he receives a face full of sunlight beaming through a gap in their curtains. It is easy to find Iwaizumi in their wide, messy bed when Daichi has always been naturally pulled to him, drawn into his gravity so easily. Daichi's hand lands on an arm, his foot tangles between two legs, and he wriggles over to tuck his head into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck.

Iwaizumi's hand finds the back of Daichi's neck, stroking down his nape to the base of his neck with a thumb, a soothing, familiar gesture. He is awake now and Daichi feels it in his breathing, his chest expanding as he takes in the morning air and buries his face into Daichi's hair.

Daichi is awake now too, slowly gathering up the strings of his consciousness, which thicken and spin together into the something called wakefulness. He blinks and in his hazy vision, he makes out the strong lines of Iwaizumi's collarbone, his skin sun-kissed from a summer spent outdoors. Daichi finds himself tracing the contours of Iwaizumi's neck and shoulders with his eyes then the pads of his fingers, mapping out places he has already seen, explored and memorised.

"Good morning, Daichi," Iwaizumi says, his voice rough and scratchy with sleep.

Daichi hums his response into Iwaizumi's neck, pulling away from his warm skin to look up into his face. Iwaizumi's eyes are open, fixed on him, and Daichi smiles up at him sleepily, inching upwards to meet him. He lightly knocks his forehead against Iwaizumi's and leans into him, his eyes succumbing to drowsiness and slipping shut again.

"Time to get up, Hajime," Daichi says, letting loose a yawn into Iwaizumi's face.

"I feel like that should be my line," Iwaizumi replies, amused. "Time to get up, sleepyhead."

"Okay," Daichi mumbles and doesn't move.

Iwaizumi moves and Daichi feels Iwaizumi roll him over and over again until his back meets the edge of the bed and then nothing. Iwaizumi keeps an arm around his waist, the only thing anchoring him to the bed, and Daichi's brain dimly registers this, his eyes flying open as the realisation sparks a second later.

"I'm awake!" Daichi flails, remembers the precarious position he is in, then hangs on to Iwaizumi for dear life.

Iwaizumi rolls Daichi away from the edge of the bed and plops Daichi on him, chest-to-chest. He grins, far too devious for someone up at six in the morning. "Always works."

"I do not appreciate being dumped out of my own bed in the morning," Daichi tells him tartly, now fully awake.

"How about being carried?" Iwaizumi asks, sitting up and tugging Daichi up with him.

"Acceptable." Daichi wraps his arms around Iwaizumi as he inches towards the edge of the bed. He stops to position Daichi's legs on either side of him before rising from the bed with a grunt, his hands firm under Daichi's butt as he carries him out of the bedroom.

Mornings are their time and Daichi drags it out for as long as he can before their respective days start and Daichi has to remember to be responsible again. But for now, he indulges in the press of his body against Iwaizumi's and the special sensation of moving without having to walk, keeping Iwaizumi close to him with any way he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
